I'm Not Sensitive To This Feeling!
by Uke's Prince
Summary: Biarkan semua berjalan dengan semestinya - Chanbaek / Kaihun slight Krisbaek / Chansoo - Ganti summary - Jangan lupa review yeaa..
1. Chapter 1

** I'm not sensitive to this feeling **

** Windhevil present**

**PROLOGUE..**

**ENJOY IT GUYS ^^**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang kita sulit untuk mengerti

Kenapa cinta bisa tumbuh begitu saja di dalam hati kita

Tanpa perintah…

Tanpa ada yang tau..

Terkadang apa yang kita rasakan adalah hal yang tak pernah kita ingin rasakan

Membuat kita bingung, membuat kita kesal…

Hingga sakit menyelubung ke dalam hati, bak batu besar yang saling menghimpit..

.

.

Mata itu terbuka begitu saja, memandangi objek yang saat ini ada di hadapan nya

Taman..

Kekehan terdengar miris, hazel indah itu menatap sekeliling nya yang nampak sepi, menghela pelan menciptakan kabut, tangan kanan nya terangkat guna melihat waktu sekarang, dan kembali helaan itu terdengar

"Aku harus kemana?"

Bangkit dengan pandangan menelisik sekitar, melangkah pelan keluar dari area taman, kaki – kaki itu mulai berjalan menelusuri trotoar, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23 : 30 KST, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang – namun ada beberapa – malam ini

"Aku siapa? dan aku harus kemana?"

Pertanyaan terlontar untuk diri nya, mendudukan diri nya di halte terdekat, memandangi jalanan sepi dengan kabut yang terus keluar dari bibir tipis nya yang agak membiru mengingat saat ini sudah masuk musim dingin

Kepala itu tertunduk dalam dengan kedua kaki yang di naikan kemudian menekuk, memeluk lutut sungguh sangat hangat –bagi nya – untuk beberapa saat

Deru mobil mengusik kenyamanan nya, perlahan kepala itu terangkat, mata nya yang sayu menangkap sosok tinggi dengan tatapan mata tajam, wajah itu terlihat cemas, bergerak cepat mendekati nya yang masih setia memeluk lutut

"Baekhyun.. akhirnya.."

.

.

.

Kerjapan polos itu menyebar ke segala arah, mengulum senyum tertahan saat retinya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang begitu menyenangkan

"Bianglala!"

Meneriaki benda besar itu dengan lompatan – lompatan kecil menggemaskan, menoleh dengan wajah berbinar kepada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi

"Aku ingin naik itu _hyung _.."

Anggukan di dapat nya yang nampak semakin berbinar, menerjang tubuh jangkung itu dengan teriakan heboh, usakan terjatuh di atas kepala nya, sedikit menarik hidung mancung nya, mereka berjalan berdua dengan saling menggenggam

"Setelah naik bianglala aku mau beli bubble tea.."

Dengan apitan di lengan si jangkung, mereka berjalan mendekati antrian, senyum tak bisa di tahan, ini terlalu membahagiaka

"Baiklah tuan muda manis _Park Sehun_.."

.

.

.

Kecantikan nya sangat memikat, semua orang memandang nya tanpa berkedip, balutan pakaian adat Jepang yang sangat minim, sangat pas ditubuh sintal nya yang berstatus sebagai _Geisha.._

"Saya akan menemani anda tuan.."

Duduk bersandar manja – setengah hati – dengan seorang pria buntal, wajah brewokan jauh dari kata tampan, namun ini pekerjaan nya, dia tak dapat menyangkal atau menutupi kenyataan tentang diri nya, yang bahkan sudah di kenal hampir semua pelanggan yang pernah mampir di bar tempat nya bekerja

Dari kejauhan seorang pria berpakaian polisi – pakaian polisi korea – nampak mengintai beberapa pengunjung bar, tatapan mata elang itu begitu tajam seolah bisa menembus apa saja yang mengganggu jarak pandang nya

"Aku akan menemukanmu.."

Tatapan pria berseragam jatuh kepada _Geisha _berdimple yang nampak asyik melayani tamu nya, namun pria berseragam dapat menangkap ekspresi tak rela dari wajah _Geisha _tersebut

"Siapa dia?"

Tatapan pria berseragam tak luput dari _Geisha _di sudut sana

"Nama nya Zhang Yixing.."

..

**END PROLOGUE!**

**Next?**

** Maaf yeah kalau gak suka sama other pairs yang aku hadirin ^^**

** Ini ff kerjasama looh, aku chanbaek shipper begitu pun juga partner ku :3**

** Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review guys ^^**

** Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung review kalian ~ hehe saranghae ..**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm Not Sensitive To This Feeling **

**Pairs : Chanbaek - Kaihun slight Krisbaek - Chansoo**

**Genre : Romance drama, sad and Humor**

**Other Pair : Kaibaek - Kailu **

**ENJOY IT GUYS ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hazel indah itu terbuka perlahan, sinar matahari pagi sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyak nya, merentangkan tangan dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar – menguap – sekali, Baekhyun bergumam dengan bibir yang mengecap lucu, kepala nya bergerak menelisik kamar tidur yang sangat asing menurut nya, bibir tipis nya sedikit mengerucut dengan wajah berfikir yang menggemaskan

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Interupsi barusan membuat Baekhyun menoleh kan kepala nya cepat, mata indah nya mengerjap lucu, ia mendapati seorang pria jangkung tengah tersenyum hangat pada nya di depan pintu, Baekhyun Nampak menggembung kan pipi nya dengan wajah berfikir

"Kau yang membawaku kemari ya?" pertanyaan Baekhyun mendapatkan anggukan dari si pria jangkung, Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah nya, tatapan nya mengarah kesegala arah mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum nya

Si pria jangkung melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Baekhyun, saat ini hazel indah Baekhyun sedang mengamati nakas lekat – lekat, bibir nya sedikit terbuka melihat figura yang terdapat disana

"Apa itu kita?" tanya Baekhyun kepada si pria jangkung yang kini sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang

"Ya, itu foto saat kita liburan ke jeju.."

"Tapi aku tak ingat.."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah innocent setelah mengatakan itu, mata nya mengerjap lucu dengan kedua bibir yang melekat satu sama lain, Si pria jangkung tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak surai halus Baekhyun – dan dia melakukan nya

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti tak ingat, jadi jangan berusaha untuk mengingat itu.." perlahan tubuh jangkung itu membawa diri nya untuk duduk di sisi Baekhyun, menoleh guna mengamati wajah cantik pria mungil yang ada di samping nya

"Kenapa begitu?" mengerjap dengan lucu nya, Baekhyun menggeser tubuh nya sedikit lebih merapat

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir si pria jangkung, Baekhyun sedikit bergidik mendengar tawa pria jangkung yang ada di samping nya ini

"Sudahlah Baekki, jangan bahas itu hm? Sebaiknya kau segera mandi agar kita bisa sarapan bersama.." kembali si pria jangkung mengusak surai halus Baekhyun hanya saja kali ini di barengi dengan kecupan singkat di dahi si pria mungil

Si pria jangkung bangkit dari duduk nya, berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyum hangat nya, Baekhyun sedikit mengadahkan kepala nya, pria di depan nya begitu tinggi, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengerucut kan bibir nya

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak tau nama mu, dan tadi kau memanggil ku Baekki? Memang nya namaku Baekki?" dengan kerjapan polos – lagi – Baekhyun menyelesaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, si jangkung terkekeh miris, dia berlutut di depan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan lentik pria mungil yang ada di depan nya dengan erat

"Namaku Kris, menurutmu aku ini siapa mu?" Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah nya, kepala nya ia miringkan begitu imut, menatap Kris lekat

"Kau kekasihku?"

DEG'

Kris tersentak dengan mata nya yang sedikit terbuka, gumaman gugup terdengar, Kris menatap tak yakin pria mungil yang ada di hadapan nya ini

"A-apa begitu?" tanya Kris tak yakin, Baekhyun mengerucut kan bibir nya begitu imut

"Kau kan bertanya! Huh menyebalkan sekali.." entahlah, Baekhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba – tiba saja kesal

"Ah iya, baiklah baiklah.. anggap saja aku ini kekasihmu" delikan mata Baekhyun membuat Kris hampir terjungkal, mata elang nya menatap Baekhyun takut – takut "kau kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Sebenarnya aku kekasihmu atau bukan _sih_?" dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada, Baekhyun melirik Kris dengan bibir nya yang mencebik kesal

"Hahhh.." Kris menghela, sejenak ia berfikir, Baekhyun yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang lebih cerewet dari Baekhyun yang biasa nya

Hening beberapa saat, Kris sibuk dengan dunia 'Fikirnya tentang Baekhyun, sedangkan yang lebih mungil nampak tak sabar dengan kelakuan Kris, kedua tangan lentik nya mengepal gemas karna Kris tak juga berbicara

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aku akan menjelaskan semua nya nanti.." ucap Kris akhirnya, Kris berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam kamar sendirian, Baekhyun menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup Kris dengan wajah memerah, dia kesal!

"HUH! TIANG LISTRIK MENYEBALKAN?!" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar jelas sampai keluar, Kris menatap pintu di depan nya dengan seringaian –

"Sudah kembali hm?"

Menyebalkan, kemudian menjauhi pintu itu dengan kekehan luar biasa

Sementara Baekhyun, dia seperti orang linglung saat ini, mata nya mengerjap dengan kepala yang di miring kan tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu

"Eh?! Kenapa aku ada disini? Seharusnya kan…." Baekhyun reflek mengedarkan pandangan nya kesegala arah, kemudian..

"SIAL! KRIS, KAU AKAN MATI!"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pantulan diri nya di cermin, senyuman di pagi hari sangat baik untuk beberapa hari ke depan seperti nya, Sehun sangat bahagia karna terlahir dengan kepribadian ceria

"Hey, belum selesai juga berdandan nya hm?" pertanyaan dari suara bass seseorang terdengar membuat Sehun reflek menghentikan aktivitas nya

Sehun bersorak senang, kemudian menerjang tubuh jangkung yang ada di depan nya, membawa si jangkung melompat untuk sesaat

"Ah _hyung_!"

"Selamat pagi adikku sayang.."

Si jangkung memegang kedua bahu sang adik dengan tatapan sayang yang di arahkan nya untuk Sehun, semburat merah langsung bertengger di sekita pipi tirus Sehun

"Selamat pagi_ hyung_ .."

"Mau sarapan bersama? Omelet menantimu sayang.." anggukan itu terlihat bersemangat, si jangkung tersenyum dengan tampan nya

"Kalau begitu lekas bersiap, _hyung_ menunggu di bawah.."

Sehun menatap kembali penampilan nya di cermin, senyum nya mengembang dengan kerjapan malu – malu, kaki – kaki nya melangkah mengambil ransel serta hodie bermotif rillakuma, setelah itu ia keluar menyusul si jangkung yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar nya

..

Sehun memakan sarapan nya dengan khidmat, sesekali ia bercerita saat makanan masih penuh di dalam mulut nya membuat si jangkung sedikit mengoceh – dan Sehun akan dengan senang hati menurut

"Chanyeol _hyung_?" panggil Sehun kepada Chanyeol – Si jangkung dengan suara tidak jelas karna makanan yang masih setia di kunyah olehnya

Chanyeol diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab panggilan adik nya, mata nya melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tajam mengisyaratkan, Sehun mengerucutkan bibir nya setelah berhasil meminum susu pagi nya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat itu

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang mau kau katakana hm?" tanya Chanyeol memfokus kan diri nya mendengar apa yang akan di katakana Sehun

"Huuftt _Seonsaengnim _bilang kami harus sering berlajar di rumah, karna sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, jadi kami di suruh belajar dengan giat.." Chanyeol mengangguk angguk, Sehun kembali menghela nafas dengan bibir mencebik kesal karna tak ada komentar berarti yang di ucapkan Chanyeol

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin guru pembimbing_ hyung.._" ucap Sehun dengan nada memelas, Chanyeol mengangguk paham

"Baiklah, _hyung _akan mencarikanmu guru pembimbing.."

"_Jinjja?! _ Terima kasih !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya dramatis, Kris menyebalkan sekali hari ini dan Baekhyun membenci sepupu menyebalkan nya itu

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Lihat saja.."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam di antara banyak nya penumpang bus, bibir mungil itu sering menggerutu manakala dengan tak sengaja seseorang menyenggol bokong sexy – menurut Baekhyun – nya

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian yang Baekhyun tuju, dia mendesak semua penumpang yang berdiri membuat jarak pandang nya untuk segera mencapai pintu keluar sedikit terganggu

"Ah ya tuhann! Aku benar – benar akan membunuh Kris!" begitulah gerutuan Baekhyun – membunuh kris sangat menyenangkan – sejak tadi

Baekhyun kehabisan akal untuk menyingkirkan tubuh – tubuh raksasa yang menghalangi nya, huuftt~ Baekhyun menghela nafas, pemuda mungil itu sedang mengumpulkan tenaga super nya

"HYAAAA! MINGGIR!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Baekhyun mendorong beberapa penumpang yang menghalangi nya, tidak sia – sia memang, Baekhyun bisa mencapai pintu bus dengan gampang, oke ini berkat kekuatan super nya, mari beri tepuk tangan

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu itu anak kecil?"

Suara bass seseorang mengitrupsi kegiatan – mari bahagia bersama Baekhyun – nya, Baekhyun mendelik tak terima, ugh! Apa dia dikatai kecl?

Baekhyun mengadah sedikit, eh? Dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan Baekhyun menatap lucu apa yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang

Dada bidang seseorang..

Dada?

Yang benar saja?

Apa Baekhyun sangat kecil? Yeaah sepertinya

Ugh itu menyakiti nya..

Baekhyun kembali mengadah dengan berlebihan, mata sabit nya membeliak lucu dengan bibir yang terbuka juga begitu lucu! Aihh anak ini!

"Tanganmu.."

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutan nya yang berlebihan, mata nya mengerjap lucu, di tatap nya seorang pria jangkung yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini, ugh apa dia raksasa? Seperti nya dia sebangsa dengan Kris, begitulah isi kepala Baekhyun saat ini

Tapi tunggu, kata nya tadi 'tanganmu?' memang nya ada apa?

Baekhyun melirik kebawah?

Apa yang terjadi Baek?

JANGAN TANYAA! Huhuhu T.T

Baek kau sungguh tak beruntung..

Oke ini hari sialku !

"Apa kurang jelas?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sok innocent "Apa?" ch malah bertanya -_-

"singkirkan tanganmu dari selangkanganku.."

Ah begitu – apa?!

Baekhyun mendelik saat itu juga..

Tangan lentik dan halus milik nya sudah ternodai.. oke Baek kau sudah kotor..

Baekhyun berkaca – kaca

"Tangankuuuu…"

**Tbc !**

**Maaf yeaah lama, maaf juga gajeee..**

**Ini ngetik di temani gangguan sekita -,-**

**maaf gak sesuai harapan kaliaaan ~**

**ah ya! jangan lupa Review yeaaaah hehe aku mau review nya kritik dan saran + Pujian biar semangaat.. **

** BIG THANKS TO **

**UriKaihun - Devrina - **

**Levi. - Oh Lana - EXO88 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Sensitive To This Feeling **

**Pairs : ChanBaek, Kaihun (Slight) KrisBaek, ChanSoo**

**Others Pair : KaiBaek – KaiLu (Little bit) ChanHun..**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Look at Me!**

Sehun seorang pemuda tampan – merangkap cantik – dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit kemerahan terlihat sedang duduk dihalte menunggu sang kakak untuk menjemputnya

"Kenapa _hyung_ lama sekali menjemput nya" sehun mendengus kesal sembari melihat arloji nya yang bertengger indah dipergelangan tangan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut

"Apa Sehunie~ pulang sendiri saja?" tanya nya entah pada siapa

"Tapi nanti kalau Chanyeol_ hyung_ marah bagaimana?" gumamnya lirih kemudian..

"Ck, Sehunie pulang sendiri saja lah, Sehunie mau mencoba mandiri tanpa merepotkan Chanyeol _hyung_ lagi, Sehunnie pasti bisa! FIGHTING!" teriak Sehun penuh semangat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal keudara

Sehun melebarkan senyum nya sembari menyamankan duduk nya di bangku halte, detik dan menit berlalu begitu saja namun Sehun belum mendapatkan tanda – tanda akan hadir nya bus dari ujung jalan

"Kenapa bus nya belum datang juga? Ungh.. Chanyeol _hyung_ pun belum juga datang" Sehun mengerucut kan bibir nya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, ( Author : Please sehun! Gue mimisaan! / Sehun : Author gila!) #abaikan

"Hah~ sebaiknya Sehunie berjalan saja lah, mana tau ada bus yang lewat, kekekeke~" Ujar Sehun gembira sembari berjalan riang meninggalkan halte bus

•

•

•

•

•

Tanpa terasa Sehun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya menunggu halte tadi

"Eoh? Ini dimana?" ujar nya sembari menatap sekeliling, Ia tidak mengenali tempat ia berada sekarang

"Chanyeol _hyung_! tolong Sehunie, aku takut! Hueee~" mata Sehun nampak berkaca – kaca, tanpa di perintah cairan bening itu pun mulai mengalir dari kedua mata nya, Sehun terisak sembari berjalan dengan kedua tangan nya yang terkepal menggemaskan, mencoba menghalau cairan bening yang terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk indah nya

BRUK!

Debuman keras bersamaan dengan Sehun yang terjatuh – setelah dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang – membuat ringisan pelan mengalun dari bibir plum nya, dengan masih terisak kecil Sehun menengadah guna melihat siapa gerangan yang tak sengaja ia tabrak

"Oh Shit! Apa Kau tak bisa menggunakan matamu itu, eoh?!" ujar pemuda itu ketus sembari memandang sehun dengan tatapan tajam, Sehun pun menunduk sambil menghapus air matanya sesaat, setelah dirasanya sudah tak mengalir lagi ia pun mulai mendongak kan kepala nya secara perlahan

**DEG'**

"Tampan~" lirih sehun dengan rona penuh di sekitar pipi nya

"Apa yang Kau lihat?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya, membuat sehun tersentak kecil dengan gelengan pelan

"Ck, mau sampai kapan Kau duduk disitu ha?" pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar, detik berikutnya decakan kasar terdengar menggema ditelinga Sehun yang masih belum beranjak

Srak!

Pemuda itu menarik kasar lengan sehun sampai sang empunya berdiri dengan ringisan kecil, Sehun menatap pria di depannya takut-takut

"Kau.. Lain kali berjalanlah dengan benar!" ujar pemuda itu dengan dengusan kecil tatkala mendapat cebikan bibir dari Sehun yang cemberut, senyum samar terlihat sepersekian detik terpatri di bibir pemuda itu sebelum kaki jenjang nya melangkah pergi meninggalkan sehun yang tengah memperhatikan punggung tegapnya yang mulai menjauh

"Huft~ apa Sehunie mirip pengemis?" gumam Sehun lirih, bibir nya mengerucut sebal

Ddrrrttt... ddrrrtt...

Sehun tersentak saat di rasanya ponsel pintar nya bergetar di dalam saku, dengan gerakan cepat ia merogoh saku celana guna mengambil benda persegi tersebut

"Chanyeol _hyung_" pekikan keras terdengar dari bibir plum Sehun disaat ia melihat siapa penelepon '**Chanyeolie oppa**!' tercetak jelas dilayar ponsel nya, tanpa berlama – lama Sehun segera saja mengangkat telfon dari sang kakak tercinta

"_Hyung_~!" panggil nya manja pada seorang yang ada disebrang line telfon nya

"Sehunie, kau dimana?" terdengar helaan nafas dari chanyeol disaat sang adik menjawab panggilan nya,

Yang di tanya langsung melihat kesekitarnya, ia tidak tau ia berada dimana sekarang

"Sehunie tidak tau _hyung_" ujar Sehun dengan nada lemas, mata nya masih liar melihat kesana kemari

"Sekarang coba lihat ada apa saja disana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan guratan ke khawatiran yang terlihat jelas di wajah nya, di saat ia mendengar jawaban sang adik dengan suara yang terdengar lemas

Sehun pun kembali melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada disekitar nya, seketika pandangan Sehun jatuh pada sebuah caffe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat nya berdiri

"Sehunie berada disekitar XO...XO caffe _hyung_"

"Baiklah, tunggu _hyung_! tetap disana dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk bergerak selangkah pun dari tempat Sehun berdiri, _Arrasseo?!_"

"Ungh~ Baikla-" ucapan Sehun terhenti bersamaan dengan terputus nya sambungan telfon mereka

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" Sehun menatap ponsel nya dengan pandangan sebal

"Sudah dimatikan ya? huft menyebalkan~!"

•

•

•

•

•

Disisi lain dengan suasana yang berbeda karena tempat itu sangat berisik dengan musik-musik yang menggema dan memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar nya, kini terlihat namja tan dengan wajah yang tampan berjalan kearah seorang namja cantik yang duduk dengan segelas wine di tangan nya

"Hey jong in, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, eoh?" Luhan namja yang duduk itu bertanya dengan suara yang agak lebih keras pada namja yang baru saja datang menghampiri nya, ya, luhan bertanya dengan suara agak keras karna mereka sedang berada di club sekarang, tempat yang sudah biasa mereka datangi, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selalu datang ketempat yang tidak berguna seperti itu dan lebih tepat nya hanya jong in yang sering datang ketempat seperti itu, luhan hanya menemani jong in saja

Brukkk!

Jong in namja yang ditanya luhan itu pun mendudukan diri nya tepat duduk disebelah luhan "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu lu.." Jong in menatap luhan dengan sinis karna memanggil nya dengan nama yang tidak sukai itu

"Baiklah Kim KAI" luhan pun menatap kembali jong in seolah tatapan jong in atau Kai itu hanya tatapan bisa tanpa ada rasa membuat nya takut setelah menekankan kata KAI diakhir perkataan nya dengan seperti senyum yang meremehkan

"Ck.." decakan pun terdengar dari bibir kissable itu seakan ia malas membalas parkataan namja bermata rusa itu, kini mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa ada obrolan diantara mereka dan yang terdengar hanya suara musik yang keras dari club, Luhan seakan mulai bosan dengan suasana berdiam diri tanpa ada obrolan, Ia pun menoleh kearah kai yang memandang lurus kedepan yang entah sejak kapan ia menghisap rokok nya dengan asap mengepul yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut nya,

"Kai"

"Hm" hanya gumaman saja yang terdengar dari bibir kissable itu, ia seolah larut dalam pemikirannya yang masih memandang lurus kedepan tanpa ada menoleh pada luhan

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan"

"Tidak ada" jawab kai santai dengan rokok yang masih setia dihisapnya

"Ck, terserah" luhan kesal dengan jawaban kai yang terdengar dingin itu ditelinga nya, sungguh luhan memandang kai penasaran, apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh namja tan itu, kenapa dari awal datang ia hanya diam duduk santai sambil menghisap rokok nya dan tidak seperti biasa nya kai seperti ini, luhan pun yang seakan masih kelihatan kesal karena kai tidak mengubris nya? Ia pun menuangkan wine yang beralkohol rendah itu ke gelas kecil nya dan langsung meminum wine itu sampai habis untuk meredahkan rasa kesal nya pada kai,

Kai pun mematikan rokok nya yang ia hisap tadi dan langsung menyandarkan badan nya disopa itu sambil memejamkan mata nya, fikiran nya pun melayang pada kejadian sebelum ia sampai ke club tadi

'Cantik...'

•

•

•

•

•

Sehun duduk di halte depan cafe XOXO yang tadi di sebutkan nya kepada sang kakak, ia menunggu Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputnya

Heuuu~

Sehun menghela nafas nya dengan aksen menggemaskan, pipi nya menggembung begitu imutnya, mata nya bermain liar melihat kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan nya saat ini

"Uh! I-itu kan bubble tea!" sorakan Sehun tenggelam di antara ributnya lalu lintas, namun itu bukan lah Hal yang penting, karna saat ini Sehun justru asik berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah pamplet di depan toko bertuliskan Bubble tea Sweet

Mata nya berbinar begitu indah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menandakan betapa takjubnya Ia melihat sesuatu di depannya ini

"Bubble tea nya besaaar~" lirihnya berlebihan, menatap girang pamplet berbentuk Cup bubble tea dengan ukuran setinggi tubuh nya itu

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda nampak berjalan dengan gerutuan aneh, wajahnya menyeramkan, namun tak menghilangkan ketampanan nya, di dukung dengan bibir kucing dan mata yang memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti panda

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Argh! Kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya! Padahal sudah jelas aku lah yang paling layak menjadi captain di team!" ocehan pemuda itu Sama sekali tak terdengar, alih alih mengoceh kuat dengan umpatan Ia malah menggerutu dengan suara lirih

Pemuda itu berhenti di samping Sehun, saling membelakangi dan saling berkonsentrasi, Sehun dengan pamplet bubble tea nya, sedang kan si pria panda dengan gerutuan nya, mereka tak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing..

•

•

•

•

•

Srakk!

"Kau mau kemana kai" tanya luhan saat melihat kai berdiri dari duduk nya

"Pulang"

"Kau baru saja datang dan kau ingin pulang?" tanya luhan kembali seakan ia tak percaya seorang kai ingin pulang dari club sebelum tengah malam

"Aku sedang tidak mood" kai pun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk pergi meninggalkan luhan setelah ia mengatakan perkataan nya tadi pada namja cantik itu tanpa menoleh pada namja yang tengah memperhatikan punggung tegapnya itu

Sret!

"Kau tidak seperti biasa nya kai.." Luhan memandang kai sendu setelah ia menarik tangan namja tan itu

"Please lu.. aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahas nya" Kai melepaskan pegangan luhan pada nya, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya itu kembali tanpa ada menoleh sedikit pun pada luhan yang berdiam diri menatap namja tan itu

'Tidak bisakah kau sedikit melihat kearahku kai' lirih luhan dengan menatap nanar punggung tegap namja tan itu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya

•

•

•

•

•

Sehun berfikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa membawa pulang bubble tea raksasa yang ada di depan nya ini dengan aksen lucu menggemaskan, pikiran nya melayang ke percakapan nya dengan sang kakak di telfon beberapa menit lalu, dengan senyum sumringah ia pun menjetikan jari nya seperti tengah mendapat ide cemerlang untuk menelanjangi miranda kerr idolanya! ( Author : hun please.. / Sehun : hushhhh pergi!)

Sehun berniat berbalik kemudian berlari kecil ke halte tadi, sampai sebuah punggung tegap mengganggu niat nya dan malah membuat nya mengalami dejavu dengan kembali terjerembab ke aspal beton, membuat nyeri sekitaran bokong nya

"Ugh! Kenapa selalu terjatuh! Huee~"

Pemuda yang kebetulan pemilik punggung tegap tadi reflek berbalik setelah telinga nya menangkap rengekan tidak wajar dari arah belakangnya, mata panda nya menelisik sekeliling nya dengan tatapan horror

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Yak!_ Hyung _seram! kenapa wajahmu itu? Ugh kau seharusnya membantuku huee~"

Pemuda panda berjengit mendengar rengekan tak wajar tadi kembali menyapa indra pendengar nya, ia bergidik ngeri sembari berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu namun belum juga kaki nya melangkah sebuah tangan sudah mencengkram kaki nya erat

"GAAAA!"

"Aaaaaaa!"

Kedua teriakan itu berhasil mengganggu ketenangan pejalan kaki, membuat Sehun beserta pemuda panda mendapat delikan tajam serta peringatan menusuk hati

Sehun melepas pegangan nya, berdiri perlahan dengan bibir mengerucut, hari sudah mulai malam, dan Sehun takut gelap, ketakutan Sehun bertambah saat melihat kegelapan di depan nya, ugh! Pemuda di depan nya tampan, tapi kenapa aura nya menakutkan

"K-kau?" pemuda panda menunjuk Sehun dengan delikan horror, Sehun yang tak mengerti hanya mampu memiring kan kepalanya dengan kerjapan imut

"Uhm .. ne?"

"S-siapa kau?!" pemuda panda menunjuk brutal wajah manis Sehun

"Sehun.. Park Sehun!" teriakan girang ditemani cengiran lebar membuat tatapan horror pemuda panda tergantikan dengan delikan shock, sekitar hidung nya menghangat seketika

"God! Malaikatmu jatuh dihadapanku.."

"Wuaaa! darah! darah! berdaraaah~!" teriakan Sehun membuat pemuda panda yang tengah mengagumi nya tersentak, pemuda panda menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung

Sehun memutari pemuda panda dengan teriakan 'berdarah!'

Grep~

"Eh?"

Sehun tersentak dengan mata membola, ia menatap horror pemuda panda yang tengah merengkuh nya, kerjapan imut di lakukan Sehun, sekitar pipi nya memanas tanpa perintah

"Kau cantik.. siapa nama mu tadi?"

"Park Sehun~"

"Baiklah Park Sehun, aku Tao –

Ada jeda sesaat, pemuda panda bernama Tao tadi menatap Sehun intens

Dan mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi kekasihku!"

TBC ~ (Titit Baekhyun Cilik)

**Maaf lama update~ jangan marah ~**


End file.
